


The Disappearing Puppy Girl

by seraphsarah



Series: A Scientific Study of Adolescence Syndrome [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Bolt (2008)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Futuristic Four - Freeform, Multi, The Futuristic Four
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 17:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphsarah/pseuds/seraphsarah
Summary: Hiro meets a strange looking girl, or rather puppy girl, in the park. She turns out to be the famous teen actress Penny Forrester on hiatus. Somehow, someway, no one can see the mysterious girl. How can anyone forget her? More importantly, why can Hiro only see her?





	The Disappearing Puppy Girl

Hiro

I was sitting on a park bench a little while after school ended, reading up on some magazine. That’s when I saw her. A puppy dog walking through the park. Or rather, a girl dressed like one. She had the ears, tail, everything. Her face looked blank, so she wasn’t having a show in the park or anything. Speaking of her face, she looked familiar, like that celebrity on Bolt. What was her name again?  
Another unusual thing: No one was reacting to her. Not like she was just another person, but rather, like she wasn’t there. She waved in some people’s faces, and they didn’t blink. Someone’s dog barked at her, and that was it. No human reaction at all. That is, until she sat next to me. I couldn’t help but at least look.

I pretended I was reading my magazine still. She scooted closer. Oh, geez, what’s going on? How am I supposed to react if no one else reacted? Is there a joke I’m not in on?  
The puppy girl poked my side.

“Hey!” I swatted her hand away impulsively. Some people stared at me oddly for screaming, but luckily the flying insects made me look a little more normal.  
The puppy girl looked at me with wide eyes. “You can see me?!”  
I gulped, and nodded. For some reason, I felt my heart rate jump and hands tremble. No one can see this girl, but why? Am I supposed to not see her? Is this just like the—  
“Hey, you, come over here.” She stood up and gestured me to follow. I had no choice but to do it. What could I lose?

The puppy girl took me to a secluded place in the park, covered by tall trees. Sunlight seeped through the branches and shined on a single bench in the middle. She sat down there, and I followed.  
“Bolt, come here. I brought someone.”

On cue, a white dog jumped down from a tree and curled up by the girl. Not just any dog though. He had a black patch of fur in the shape of a lighting bolt. I looked up at the girl again and noticed her auburn hair. So this girl is…

“Penny Forrester, huh.”  
“You were starstruck back there, huh?” Penny stroked the dog gently.  
“No, no, just…I thought you were a ghost.” Sounds dumb now that I say it.  
“Oh. I basically am.”  
My jaw dropped. Before I could even say anything, though…  
“I’m pretty sure everyone is forgetting who I am. And…I think that’s okay.”  
“W-Why? You’re a celebrity.”  
“Hey, it’s not all glamorous there.” Penny put her dog in her lap. “I’m pretty sure this town forgot me. Well, almost, because you still know me, uh…what’s your name?”

“Hiro. Hiro Hamada.”  
“Ah, okay. It’s nice to speak to you, Hiro. I haven’t spoken much with anyone in a while.”  
“Wh-…I-….”  
“Cat got your tongue?”  
“N-No, just, how is this happening?”  
Penny frowned a little and sighed. “I don’t question it. It’s nice to breathe a little.”  
I leaned back and thought for a second. This girl is being forgotten by the world, and she doesn’t know how it’s happening. There’s only one thing to do.

“Hey, can I write this down?”  
“I don’t really want to be remembered.”  
“I’ll call you the puppy girl then.” I pulled out my notebook and pen from my bag. “What’s the date today?”

“May 6th.”  
I began writing what happened so far.

May 6th. Today I met a puppy girl in the park. No one realized she was there except for me and some dogs.

“Okay there. That’s all I’ll write, I swear.”  
“Promise me that?”  
“Of course, Penny.”  
I looked at the time. If I stay out any longer, Aunt Cass will throw a fit…  
“I gotta go, Penny, see you around.”  
“Maybe.” She shrugged.

I couldn't go without knowing one thing...

“Oh, by the way, what’s with the outfit?”  
“This?” She touched her dog ears. “It was just to test people.” She smiled mischievously, the most I’ve seen her smile so far.

—?—  
I turned on my desk light and pulled out a new notebook.

May 6th. Today I met a puppy girl in the park. No one realized she was there except for me and some dogs. She was that celebrity on Bolt. Her name is Penny Forrester. Her hair is auburn, and it looked nice in the sun. Her eyes were brown. She was a little bit shorter than me. The reason why no one can see her is because everyone is forgetting about her. She isn’t complaining, because she said celebrity life isn’t glamorous.

Sorry to break the promise, but, I just don’t want to forget her yet.


End file.
